


Клад

by Contesina



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, James Bond (Movies), Ukrainian History RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Epistolary, Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рецепт для решения загадки века: украинский шпион, английский шпион, закарпатский коньяк и старый клад. Смешать, но не взбалтывать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клад

**Author's Note:**

> переложение легенды о кладе гетмана Полуботка с использованием теорий заговора.

_2013 год, явочная квартира где-то на севере Лондона, 16:00_  
  
— Клад?   
  
— Вот не прикидывайся, если знаешь.  
  
— Ярослав…  
  
— Да я сорок пять лет Ярослав, из них двадцать в этой проклятой службе работаю. Давай еще по одной, чтобы нам этот бардак разгрести.  
  
— Я за рулем.  
  
— У тебя машина умная, видел я того мальчика, плохого не сделает. Хотя за такую прическу его бы у нас в армии съели.  
  
— Кажется, ты заговариваешься.  
  
— Я тебе коньяку закарпатского ящик притащил дипломатической почтой, кто его мне заказал? Шекспир или Бернс? И он после этого пить отказывается, тут начнешь заговариваться. Ну, давай.  
  
— Уф, хорошо.  
  
— Вот, узнаю старого друга. А то без меня и не пил, небось.  
  
— Пил. Так пил, что вспоминать не хочется. Со скорпионами.  
  
— Понял. Так, по второй, за тех, кого нет с нами.   
  
— Давай. Черт, подловил.  
  
— Мастерство не пропьешь, ага. Так о тех, кого нет с нами…  
  
— А за что твоего главу службы позавчера уволили?  
  
— Не получится, не старайся. Ну, уволили, другого поставят, нам какая разница? Начальников у нас было, как тараканов. А я за державу болею, поэтому внимание, вопрос: где клад?

***

  
  
_1723 год, Баттерси, Лондон_  
  
Перо на секунду зависло в воздухе. Виконт Болингброк улыбнулся, вспомнив ночное приключение, и решительно окунул перо в чернильницу. Мальчишка определенно далеко пойдет, но ему следовало объяснить некоторые тонкости.   
  
  
Мой дорогой Грегори,  
  
Для меня было поистине удовольствием познакомиться с вами сегодня ночью. Я наслышан о вас от нашего общего друга — того, что в услужении в Ост-Индской компании, и меня заверили, что на вас можно положиться. Признаюсь, я не слишком склонен рисковать, сам только получил прощение и возвратился на родину, но никогда не мог устоять перед предложением повеселиться за счет чиновников. И чтобы вы не сомневались в моей откровенности, добавлю — сумма, предложенная вашим батюшкой в вознаграждение, тоже стала весомым аргументом. Даже виконтам нужно на что-то жить, и желательно на широкую ногу.  
  
Надеюсь, все предосторожности, связанные с переправкой такого количества золота в сундуки банкиров из Сити окажутся ненужными, и батюшка ваш сможет беспрепятственно улизнуть из рук царя. Да, я знаю, что это не личное состояние, а казна ваших казаков, и царь — настоящий византийский сатрап. Неужели вы думали, что я не сумею разведать, что именно пройдет через мои руки? У меня, если верить слухам из Палаты лордов, нет почтения к государственной собственности, но ваше сокровище спокойно осядет в банковских подвалах. Вы можете положиться на мое молчание. А уж из банковских подвалов своровать и я не смогу. Хотя было бы презабавно наставить рога этим толстосумам.  
  
Покончив с расшаркиваниями, я хотел бы дать вам несколько советов на будущее. Если вы продолжите воевать против царя, вам наверняка пригодятся те навыки, что я приобрел за свою наполненную событиями жизнь.   
  
Начнем с критики. Молчите, друг мой! Если вы не знаете языка страны, в которую приехали, молчите. Притворитесь немым и глухим, пока не начнете понимать окружающих. Когда поймете, можете притворяться и дальше, а если нет — обрести речь и слух с помощью пары докторов-шарлатанов всегда успеете. Люди падки на чудеса, а вот чужеземцев не любят, поэтому мы были на волоске от провала, когда вы выругались на своем языке перед таможенным офицером. Вы, наверное, не заметили, но шкипер чуть не съел свою потрепанную шапку, когда вы это сделали — ведь на его корабле по спискам значились только голландцы. Как хорошо, что рядом был я — наглое вранье о кашле, подкрепленное парой монет, нашло отклик в сердце чиновника. Но я буду рядом не всегда. Кстати, мне следовало потребовать за это дополнительных денег, но я не настолько меркантилен, и мне доставляет удовольствие поучать вас. Так что это письмо — ваш платеж сверх оговоренного.  
  
Вы правильно сделали, что переоделись в наше платье. Мне довелось как-то видеть вашего славного гетмана Мазепу, и он произвел на меня потрясающее впечатление — варварская пышность, эта изукрашенная каменьями булава… да и к расшитым золотыми нитями камзолам он питал определенную слабость. Но в нашей дождливой столице, где чем дальше, тем больше проживают одни торговцы, даже без золотых нитей крой платья выдал бы вас с головой. Кстати, о голове — к сожалению, шляпа не скрывает вашу странную прическу. Так что заведите парик, не ждите, пока облысеете, как я. С париком все станут принимать вас за бедного, но приличного дворянина. Умение сливаться с окружающей обстановкой — неоценимое качество для человека, пускающегося в авантюры. А это, если вы еще не поняли, была чистая авантюра.   
  
Да, вы заметили, что двое моряков следили за вами? Скажите, это ваша подмога или у нас уже кто-то на хвосте? Я склоняюсь к первому, так как у них была возможность отнять бочонки, но они ею не воспользовались. Не переживайте, если об этой подмоге вы узнали только что от меня, значит, секретная служба у вас работает отменно, передайте благодарность батюшке. Думаю, он учел, что царь издавна привечает голландских моряков, и при определенной сноровке шкипер мог быть подкуплен. Да и обыкновенная жадность — тоже весомая опасность. Я видел, как шкипер открыл один из ваших бочонков и попробовал монеты на зуб. Нет, мне не хотелось его заколоть, и вам не рекомендую — нельзя оставлять за собой лишние трупы, это след на бумаге и пятно на совести, если она у вас есть. Закалывать шкипера посреди моря — не лучший способ добраться в порт назначения. В похожих случаях двиньте ему в зубы, если не терпится, но этому шкиперу хватит, я ему уже выбил парочку для острастки.  
  
Далее. Когда я говорил, что представлю вас начальнику таможенных офицеров, чтобы вы получили разрешение на беспрепятственный провоз груза, то не имел в виду, что на офицера нужно восторженно пялиться и поддакивать на французском. И рассказывать, что в бочонках вино, за которое вы не хотите платить пошлину, тоже не нужно. И выражать полную уверенность, что уж он-то вас поймет, тоже не нужно. Эндрю вас не понял, кстати, смотрите мой первый совет, а вид у вас при этом был развязный и глуповатый. Это что-то культурное — так вытягиваться перед начальством, даже если оно вам еще ничего полезного не сделало? Или это царь так на вас всех влияет? Как бы там ни было, с Эндрю я знаком давно, меня он точно понял. Ничто так не сближает, как беготня по Сент-Джеймсскому парку в голом виде… нет, вам этого пока знать не надо. А! И еще он шотландец. И пусть он верен короне, но никогда не называйте его англичанином, если не хотите получить шпагой между глаз — даже хорошо, что он вас не понял. Ваш труп пришлось бы выбрасывать в Темзу, а Эндрю не любит посторонних у себя в вотчине.   
  
Мне понравилось, как вы по дороге в условленное место не забывали провожать глазами наших уличных девиц. Если надумаете задержаться на недельку-другую и познакомиться с ними поближе, я дам вам список больных сифилисом, чтобы потом не сочетать войну против царя с серными ваннами. Но в авантюрах советую амурничать только по необходимости, чтобы не распыляться. Сочетать проституток и интриги можно, если уровень интриги невысокий, а в остальных случаях рекомендую придворных дам. Вы все равно собираетесь во Францию — оставьте о себе хорошую память в спальнях парочки графинь, и вам будет куда проще и раздобыть денег, и получить любые секретные сведения кабинета министров, вплоть до планов расположения войск.   
  
Кстати, а что это за чернильница, которой вы бросались в наших преследователей на обратном пути? Занятная штука, но видно, еще не слишком опробованная, рано взрывается. Это ваше казацкое изобретение? Вы что-то бормотали о брате. Если это его задумка, передайте — пусть продолжает. Чем меньше размером, тем лучше — эффект неожиданности больший. Как жаль, что нельзя сделать взрывающимся, к примеру, гусиное перо. Можно было бы навсегда отучить некоторых министров подписывать бумаги не глядя. И мне понравилась та шпилька, которой вы открыли окно во дворце. Возились долго, но практика творит чудеса. Не хотите попрактиковаться вместе? Я знаю несколько кабинетов, куда вломился бы с удовольствием.  
  
А еще у вас занятный табак. Крепчайший, никогда такого не пробовал, в сочетании с вином заставляет испытывать головокружительные ощущения. Мне даже на какое-то время привиделось, будто пришла герцогиня Мальборо и говорила нежнейшие слова. Как вы себя чувствуете? Меня наутро скрутило жесточайшее похмелье, а память решительно отказывается сообщать, о чем мы говорили. Не то чтобы я беспокоился — государственных тайн я выдать не мог, еще ни одной после возвращения не доверили, а порочащие мою репутацию факты знает весь Лондон. А ведь вино было мое, и бисквиты тоже, остается только ваш табак. Или это был не табак? Все равно, в следующий раз моя очередь угощать, и я вас поведу в кофейню, где с удовольствием облапошу в карты. Каждый уважающий себя авантюрист или просто придворный должен не только уметь играть в карты, но и знать несколько шулерских приемов на черный день. А иногда за ломберным столом решаются и судьбы стран. Я в таких случаях обычно держу при себе пистолет, очень помогает, когда заканчиваются аргументы.   
  
Возвращаясь к ночному разговору: если я пообещал вам поддержку Англии, свою вечную дружбу или жену в подарок, не верьте ни единому слову. Спьяну я еще не то могу изобрести. А в остальном можете на меня положиться. Вы далеко пойдете, Грегори, хотя для начала езжайте во Францию. Там людям вашего дерзкого склада найдется место, а год или два при дворе образуют вас окончательно. Только не надо скоропалительно жениться, это ограничивает свободу передвижений, о деньгах я и не говорю.  
  
Пришлите весточку из Парижа. Я буду следить за вашими успехами.  
  
Ваш добрый друг  
Генри Сент-Джон, виконт Болингброк

  
***

  
  
_2013 год, явочная квартира где-то на севере Лондона, 18.00_  
  
— …где клад?  
  
— Это государственная тайна.  
  
— Значит, его существование ты признал. Уже хорошо.  
  
— Но я тут ни при чем.  
  
— Еще как при чем, ты не только шпион, ты представитель английского народа…  
  
— Я шотландец. Сейчас выстрелю.  
  
— Извини, таки заговорился. Если записываешь, сотри предыдущую фразу. Но на королеву ты работаешь и на правительство работаешь…  
  
— Формально я ему не подчиняюсь.  
  
— Будто я в этом сомневаюсь, ты и неформально как черт со ступой действуешь, кто в Олесском замке конюшню взорвал? Еле замяли. Возвращаемся к теме. Значит, клад есть.   
  
— Чтобы это доказать, нужны документы.  
  
— Усы и хвост — мои документы. Нет, ничего. Вот тебе документик красиво писаный, читай.  
  
— Кажется, мне хватит пить. Почему я могу прочитать твой документ?  
  
— Потому что он на английском написан, коллега. Я без предупреждения на украинском не подсовываю. Читай, просвещайся. Там и дата стоит, 1723 год, самое начало, и имя шкипера, и отчет подробненький. И вообще спасибо шкиперу за то, что он такой остроглазый и дотошный, и количество бочонков подсчитал, и червончики на зуб попробовал… Хотя я бы ему в морду врезал, нечего по чужому имуществу шариться.  
  
— Шариться?  
  
— Тьфу, сленг. Спасибо интернету.  
  
— Откуда у тебя этот отчет?  
  
— А вы думали, наши сыновей Полуботка без прикрытия с такими деньжищами к вам отправили? Двое пошли моряками, потом после выгрузки приперли шкипера к стенке. Так что факт перевозки зафиксировали в лучшем виде.  
  
— Подожди, дай мне подумать.  
  
— Только если скажешь, где клад. Да ты и ходишь ровненько, совсем трезвый...  
  
 _***_  
  
 _1723 год, гостиница в Кале_  
  
Дорогой виконт Генри,  
  
Получил я ваше письмо уже в Кале и прочитал его с удовольствием. Полезно узнать о своих талантах со стороны, тем более от такого опытного в политических делах человека, как вы. Мне говорили, что вы любите резать правду в глаза, если это не мешает вашим интригам, и потому мнение, высказанное вами о моих талантах, я очень уважаю.  
  
И советы ваши для меня ценны. Значит, я правильно изображал, будто не понимаю ни слова по-английски и плохо говорю по-французски? Если сэр Эндрю не понял, а вы не догадались, выходит, у меня неплохо получилось, и ваш совет я предвосхитил. Так приятно знать, что поступаешь правильно, даже если обманываешь других. А на корабле я при таможенном офицере не ругался, меня просто тошнило. Нет, не от вас, а от моря.   
  
Спасибо за совет одеваться прилично случаю. Правда, если придется ехать ко французскому двору, то подходящего платья у меня пока нет. Как вы считаете, скромный наряд будет смотреться вызывающе или можно принять загадочный вид и распустить слух, что я так выделяюсь среди толпы дворян? Заодно получится проверить, подействует ли такая легенда на придворных дам, о которых вы упоминаете. Но с вашим отзывом о Мазепе я не согласен, он носил расшитые камзолы (вообще-то — кунтуши, но можете не запоминать это слово, оно тяжело произносится), потому что гетману беднее одеваться нельзя, засмеют. Кстати, об одежде — ваши слова напомнили мне, как в батуринском дворце у гетмана в детстве я видел странного мужчину. Он сидел в кабинете у дяди Ивана, завернувшись в покрывало, и стрелял в шкуру медведя на стене, что-то выкрикивая, а на полу валялись игральные карты. Язык был мне незнаком, но картина врезалась в память, а вскоре после этого отец начал учить меня английскому. Это случайно были не вы? Надеюсь, по дворцовому парку у нас вы голым не бегали, за такое казаки, не разобравшись, могли и кнутом отсыпать.   
  
А насчет моряков не беспокойтесь, это моя охрана. Мы разделились, чтобы было удобнее пройти через таможню. Шпионы царя искали трех казаков, а двух моряков и одного немого француза (то есть меня) пропустили. Да и за шкипером сподручнее приглядывать — если вам интересно, в зубы мы ему двинули еще в Амстердаме, так что вы выбили оставшиеся. Но спасибо, что сказали — если где-то его встречу, двину еще разок. И он уже достаточно напуган, мы после высадки заставили его дать письменные показания о том, что он перевозил и с кем плыл. Не подумайте худого, это не вас уличить. Боюсь, хранить золото банкирам придется долго, царь — человек упрямый, за пару лет не сдастся и не отступится от наших земель, и если придется мне умереть раньше, чем я увижу свои края свободными, то завещаю эти деньги последующим поколениям. А мало ли как судьба повернется, как докажешь через сотню лет, что наше? С вашим мнением о банкирах я согласен полностью. Захотите пограбить — зовите, только придумайте хороший план.  
  
Что касается девиц, на которых я заглядывался, то скажу откровенно — наши лучше. С некоторой опаской жду амуров с француженками. Ваши хотя бы просто бледные, а здесь все очень хрупкие, и это только Кале. Что же тогда при дворе? А если придется интриговать не только в будуаре, а где-нибудь на охоте? Поэтому лучше пришлите мне список тех дам, которые умеют стрелять и держаться в седле. Если знаете таких, конечно.   
  
Брат мой младший, Андрей, передает вам благодарность за добрые слова о его чернильнице. Говорит, что работает над усовершенствованием этой штуки, хочет сделать ее совсем маленькой, как карманные часы. Идея насчет гусиного пера ему пришлась по душе, испортил три листа бумаги в гостинице, но пока ничего обещать не может, говорит, в перо пороху мало помещается. А шпилька, открывшая окно — это его гордость, крохотный кинжал с пружиной. Дороговато его изобретения обходятся, признаюсь, но эффект потрясающий. На дверях тоже прекрасно срабатывает, недавно открыли кабинет кардинала Флери. Все бумаги не унесли, но с нужной перепиской ознакомились. Да, при дворе мы еще не представлены, но брат там уже побывал, пока я бочонки в Амстердам перевозил. Так что дорогу в нужные комнаты я найду, а вот за амурные дела пока волнуюсь.  
  
Я оставил вам один кисет с табаком, курите на здоровье. Засунул вам в карман жилета, проверьте, выпасть не должен, если вы после моего ухода нигде по Лондону не гуляли. Табак отличный, мой брат приложил к нему руку — намешал туда всяких травок, которые у нас в полях растут. Брат не унывает и собирается устроить под Парижем оранжерею: травки хорошие, помогут затуманить рассудок кому угодно, если меры не знать. Сам не пробовал, некогда. А насчет похмелья теряюсь в догадках, вы же не дымили много, только попробовали, и вино у вас что надо, не подделка. Разве что бисквиты… или вы все-таки куда-то еще ходили выпить?   
  
И хочу успокоить — вы правильно все помните, государственных тайн не выдавали, а вот жену пытались подарить, но я отказался. Поэтому вы мне ничего не должны, кроме ваших добрых советов и пары шулерских картежных трюков. Последние бы очень пригодились, учитывая, что при дворе придется бывать часто. За это обещаю спрашивать совета насчет женитьбы, если вдруг захочется или приступят с ножом к горлу, и остаюсь   
  
Ваш преданный друг  
  
Григорий Орлик

***

  
  
_2013 год, явочная квартира где-то на севере Лондона, 20:00_  
  
— Давай подумаем, что у нас есть в качестве доказательств твоей теории. Есть легенда, она не считается. Есть показания шкипера, я не палеограф и не Шерлок Холмс, но выглядит документ аутентично.   
  
— Еще бы.  
  
— Кстати, как вам удалось его сохранить?  
  
— Потомки в наволочку зашили и под свинарник закопали.   
  
— Из документа ясно, что трое казаков перевезли в Лондон бочонки с деньгами, есть сумма.   
  
— Имена их там указаны, не забывай. Так что это не просто какие-то деньги, а те самые.   
  
— Хорошо, но где гарантия, что деньги доехали до Ост-Индской компании? И имена какие-то неправильные. Что же все трубят про сыновей Полуботка?   
  
— Как маленький, ей-богу. У нас тоже длинные руки были. От Мазепы связи в компании остались, был свой человек. Потащились бы они в Лондон просто так! В Швецию или в Турцию ближе.  
  
— Думаю, нам лучше посоветоваться с начальством.   
  
— С твоим или моим? Не смешно. Как будто твое начальство не в курсе.  
  
— Вообще-то правопреемником Ост-Индской компании был Банк Англии. А МИ-6 с ним прямых контактов не имеет.  
  
— Только когда за твою очередную взорванную машинку платят. А чего тогда в двадцатых годах на переговоры банк прислал не абы кого, а полковника Роберта Митчелла? И что-то работал он не в банке, а в МИ-6.   
  
— Работал он в военном министерстве. Ярослав, хоть ты не повторяй это вранье. Его дядя не пустил, у них была традиция — не больше одного члена семьи на каждое ведомство.  
  
— Ура! На второй бутылке коньяка, не прибегая к пыткам…  
  
— Я бы не сказал…  
  
— Не мелочись! Не прибегая к пыткам, удалось выдавить из доблестного агента признание, что деньги у него все-таки есть.  
  
— Не мои.  
  
— Ну а я о чем. Наливаю по третьей рюмке, за кого пить из твоих дам сердца, выбирай сам.  
  
— Давай обобщенно, мне бы не хотелось отдавать кому-то преимущество.  
  
— Чудесная предосторожность. Чокнулись.  
  
— Думаю, мы уже давно.  
  
— Я обнаруживаю в тебе признаки знакомого юмора, это обнадеживает. А помнишь, как мы тащили того крокодила через болото?   
  
— Брр. Век не забуду.   
  
— Зато какой эффект. Я даже как-то детство вспомнил.  
  
— У тебя в детстве были крокодилы?  
  
— А у тебя?  
  
— Доктор Кто и молоко.  
  
— Этот с отверткой, что ли? Ну, понятно, почему ты стал шпионом. Ладно, вернемся к теме разговора.  
  
— Между СССР и Великобританией был подписан договор о взаимном отказе от финансовых претензий, возникших до 1939 года.  
  
— Ты что, коньяк в фикус выливал?  
  
— Нет, это мне Кью только что прислал смску с подсказкой.  
  
— Ф-фух, от сердца отлегло. Передай мальчику, что нечего тут образованностью щеголять, наше правительство в изгнании ничего не подписывало и ни от чего не отказывалось, так что не считается.  
  
— Ярослав, ты же понимаешь, что бочонков нет, их давно пустили в дело.  
  
— Что, совсем нет? Даже одного на память не оставили, все в оборот взяли?  
  
— Не шути так. И кроме того, зачем тебе деньги?  
  
— Странный вопрос! Что? Нет, я не собираюсь устраивать революцию и на Барбадос убегать не планирую.  
  
— А что на Барбадосе?  
  
— Пираты, мечта детства. И сдавать золото правительству тоже не планирую, они с вами договорятся.   
  
— А зачем тогда?  
  
— Из любопытства. И на будущее. Вот когда у нас будет все хорошо и мы с тобой уйдем на пенсию…  
  
— Я не доживу.  
  
— Тут я с тобой согласен. Но должен же я надеяться? Бедный мечтой богатеет.  
  
— Остался один бочонок.  
  
— Славься в вышних! Я что, слезу пустил? Старею. А где бочонок? Надеюсь, вы его в музей под стекло не запихнули?  
  
— В запаснике банковского музея.   
  
— Мудро. Кто будет искать такие деньги среди хлама? И не растащили?  
  
— Ты сам сказал — кто будет там искать? Ну, и забавный артефакт.  
  
— Я тебе дам артефакт! Монеты самые настоящие, золотые, лучшей чеканки! Пей.  
  
— Кажется, мне уже хватит.  
  
— Это уже третья бутылка, какая теперь разница? А давай бочонок стащим! Восстановим историческую справедливость.  
  
— И что ты с ним будешь делать?  
  
— Да пусть у нас где-нибудь полежит. О, придумал! Закопаю на Хортице, пусть на него археологи наткнутся. Красота же.   
  
— Я не думаю, что это отличная идея.  
  
— Джеймс, куда ты денешься! Ты мне за конюшню должен.   
  
— А если тебя поймают?  
  
— Нас. Нас поймают. Скажем, что дверью ошиблись. А потом нас Кью вытащит. Ну, по последней, на коня.  
  
— В казаки бы меня не приняли...

 


End file.
